


Il sapore della verità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [3]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, true - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Diana ha tutta l'intenzione di ottenere la verità sui reali pensieri di Bruce.





	Il sapore della verità

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt fa parte di quelli dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> JUSTICE LEAGUE Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince Il lazo di Estia ti obbliga a dirmi la verità  
> 4 mani con Princess Monster

Il sapore della verità

Bruce entrò attraverso la gigantesca porta della nuova villa.

< Non è possibile che la nostra nuova squadra abbia una nuova sede, ma non ancora un nome. Dobbiamo stabilirne uno, ma non ci riuscirò finché avrò il cervello intasato da dati, numeri e pratiche da sbrigare >.

"Alfred, per favore". Iniziò con tono automatico, togliendosi il cappotto e deponendolo tra le braccia scorte alla sua sinistra.

"La cena in uffi...". Iniziò con tono distratto, ma si bloccò. "Tu non sei Alfred" riconobbe Diana, con il suo cappotto tra le mani.

< Quando inizierò ad abituarmi che ora mi devo guardare intorno?! > si rimproverò.

"Dovresti prendere l'abitudine di guardare le persone a cui dai il cappotto" lo riprese Diana.

"Signorino, temo di essere qui" disse Alfred.

Bruce prese il cappotto dalle mani della giovane donna e glielo porse.

"Però dovrebbe guardare la signorina in generale" lo punzecchiò il maggiordomo.

Bruce si voltò verso di lei, rosso in volto.

"I-io... beh, guardo... Soltanto che ho la testa altrove perché abbiamo molto da fare" si scusò con tono impacciato.

Diana lo guardò con aria canzonatoria diventare di una strana tonalità rosso pomodoro: "Volevo solo informarti che Flash ha abbastanza caos nella sua stanza da dormirci agevolmente e perfino cyborg quando passa di qui trova abbastanza wifi" raccontò. "E anche io gradisco molto la sistemazione" affermò e si avvicinò a lui notando un segno sul suo viso. "Come fai a farti sempre, sempre, sempre male quando non ci sono io a lavorare con te?" chiese, accarezzandogli uno zigomo di un misterioso colore viola.

Bruce si massaggiò la spalla, concentrandosi sul tocco delle dita di lei.

"La mia proposta di vestirti da pipistrello e venire con me a sconfiggere il crimine è ancora valida" disse.

Diana rise. 

"La mia proposta di farti una dormita, invece?" domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non per forza con lo stesso abbigliamento, ovviamente" precisò.

“Io dormo in boxer” borbottò Bruce.

Diana si allontanò con movimenti di classe e passo cadenzato, Wayne guardò le gambe di lei scattare, coperte da dei pantaloni leggeri, s’intravedeva la loro forma sinuosa. 

Le gote di Bruce erano ancora accaldate.

Diana ritornò con del ghiaccio in mano e glielo porse.

“Hai altro lavoro, stanotte?” chiese. Guardò l’uomo appoggiarsi il ghiaccio sul livido. 

< So benissimo che mi stavi guardando > pensò.

“Se ti può interessare, per quanto io sia poco affascinata dagli approcci sessuali umani, trovo tu sia singolarmente ben… plasmato anche per le aspettative che avevo” sussurrò.

< Come fa a esprimere commenti sul corpo altrui con un candore così disarmante? > si chiese Bruce.

Scrollò le spalle e negò con il capo.

"Magari una decina di anni fa. Sì, abbiamo delle scartoffie da fare, la ronda l'ho già fatta con il bat-wing" la rassicurò.

Si grattò il collo.

< Da quando sto con lei penso meno alla morte, è come se finalmente avessi trovato un modo per superare il lutto. Anche più funzionale del resuscitare la gente, forse nel suo modo forte di superare il suo > pensò.

Diana sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi come perle di fiume.

"C'è qualcosa dentro di te che sta scalpitando come un cavallo desideroso di non farle, quelle scartoffie" commentò gentile. "Cosa cela davvero la tua mente?".

< Quest’uomo, con la sua malinconia, la sua fragilità, la sua ostinazione di vivere e continuare a combattere nonostante tutto, m’infonde pace. Mi pervade un calore che pensavo di aver perso per sempre senza Steve Trevor.

Sono questi gli uomini? Fonti di calore da proteggere? Quello che emana Bruce è esile, ma costante > pensò.

Bruce le si avvicinò e si piegò in avanti, guardandola negli occhi, scorgendo i suoi tratti gentili e guardò il suo corpo sottile.

"Ah sì, e quale verità?" la sfidò. Nascose una risatina dietro la mano.

“Ti sottoporrò a una prova che ti vincolerà e mi farà scoprire precisamente in cosa consiste” disse Prince. Gli accarezzò la guancia, sentendo il velo di barba dell’uomo sotto le dita e fece sfregare i loro nasi. Saltò all’indietro, recuperò il lazo dal tavolo e lo utilizzò per imprigionare Bruce.

“Il lazo di Estia ti obbliga a dirmi la verità” disse Diana. 

Bruce mugolò, sentendolo bruciare intorno alla sua vita, mentre brillava.

"Che non mi dispiacerebbe essere legato da questo lazo in ben altri modi" ammise, sotto l'effetto magico.

Diana, con un movimento audace, spinse Bruce su una sedia. 

Wayne lasciò cadere il ghiaccio sul tavolo con un piccolo tonfo, Diana si sedette sulle sue gambe e gli legò anche i polsi, accarezzandogli le gambe coperte dal pantalone.

Bruce rabbrividì di piacere, mentre vedeva le dita abbronzate di lei scattare, slacciandogli la camicia e il bottone dei pantaloni.

"Solo se quel calore lo potrò sentire sulla mia pelle. Vediamo se la verità ha un sapore eccitante più della giustizia" sussurrò.

"Ha un sapore persistente, ti avviso" dichiarò Diana. Gli diede un bacio irruento e deciso, affamato. Finì di slacciargli la camicia, scoprendo il corpo segnato e martoriato.

“Quante cose hai nascosto al mondo, Bruce…” mormorò, percorrendogli la pelle con le dita. “… e a me”. Iniziò a baciargli il corpo, sentendolo tendersi verso di lei. “Hai i lividi della tua anima tatuati sul corpo”. Riuscì ad abbassargli i pantaloni senza dover slegare il lazo intorno al suo corpo, che finì sulla sua pelle nuda stringendola. “Se ti dimeni, ti ecciti di più, fatti consigliare da chi conosce vecchi trucchi da Amazzone…” lo avvisò. Gli abbassò anche i boxer e gli prese il membro nella mano, sfregandolo, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni che l’invadevano con dei colpi di caldo.

“Mi desideri nuda, per amarmi?” chiese.

Bruce si divincolò con forza, facendo scattare il corpo massiccio, i muscoli rispondevano con vigore, mentre la mano di lei si muoveva sempre più rapidamente sulla sua crescente eccitazione.

"Mi sento più libero quando sono nudo o 'vestito da pipistrello', però tu puoi anche rimanere vestita. È il fuoco che hai dentro che amo" rispose.

Diana gli sfilò la cravatta e finì di togliergli la camicia lacerandola con dei gesti secchi. Sentiva l’eccitazione crescere e gli ansiti e i gemiti dell’uomo la fecero bagnare di desiderio. Si sfilò pantaloni e intimo lentamente, facendo in modo che Bruce vedesse il lento spettacolo della pelle sempre più nuda. Si sedette nuovamente su di lui e gli sciolse i lacci soltanto intorno ai polsi di una delle due mani, liberandola.

Diana senza colpo ferire gli lacerò la camicia e gli sfilò la cravatta.

A sentire gli ansiti e i gemiti dell'uomo, si stava bagnando sensibilmente, e lo desiderava da molto. 

Si tolse i pantaloni e le mutande offrendogli il lento spettacolo della pelle sempre più nuda, tornò su di lui e gli consentì, sciogliendogli una mano dai lacci, di sentire quanto lo desiderava.

"Ti amo" lo informò rocamente e lasciò che Wayne la penetrasse. Fece una smorfia. 

< È la prima volta che ‘faccio sesso’ > pensò, mentre un rivolo di sangue le scendeva lungo la gamba. Bruce vide il rivolo di sangue scivolare lungo la pelle abbronzata di lei e dilatò gli occhi, cercando di muoversi lentamente dentro di lei.

"Pensavo che Steve..." ammise.

“Ci siamo fermati ai preliminari” ammise Diana. Deglutì e aiutò Bruce a sistemarsi meglio dentro di lei, gemendo violentemente. “Non abbiamo avuto tempo”. Lo guardava negli occhi, respirando di nuovo in modo più gestito.

Baciò Bruce e lo sciolse dal lazo. Gli morse una spalla e aumentò il ritmo delle spinte. < Voglio di più! Sento qualcosa sotto la pelle che mi spinge a desiderarlo, nonostante sia doloroso. È come se volessi fondermi realmente a Bruce! > pensò.

Bruce cercava di assecondare i movimenti e la velocità di lei, legandosi da solo nuovamente col lazo, facendolo stringere intorno alla pelle.

"Potessi ti donerei il mio tempo" ammise con voce calda. Le posò una serie di baci tra i seni morbidi, salendo lungo il suo collo da cigno.

Diana chiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò i capelli.

< Spero che la tenerezza in questi gesti sia sufficiente a fargli capire la profondità e l’importanza di questo momento > pensò. 

Strinse fra due dita un lembo del lazo di Estia.

"Ti darei tutta la felicità che stai regalando a noi, per vederti e saperti felice un solo momento" ammise. "Se la mia immortalità fosse da scambiare con la tua felicità, non esiterei un minuto". Gli baciò la testa umida di sudore.

"Vivi anche per me" rispose Bruce. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, continuando a muoversi dentro di lei.

Gli ultimi movimenti furono più intensi e Diana lasciò che Bruce le venisse dentro. 

Respirò affannosamente contro il petto dell'uomo, liberandolo dal lazo, che ricadde sul pavimento.

"Vorrei vivessi insieme a me, di tempo ce n'è più di quanto pensiamo". Gli baciò lentamente il collo. "Non voglio che il nostro tempo, quello che abbiamo insieme, sfugga in romanticismi che ci appartengono solo in parte, siamo... di più". Gli accarezzò le guance sudate. "Sei tu che mi stai insegnando a vivere, e nemmeno te ne rendi conto…". Sorrise. "… ma Alfred ha torto, campione" lo chiamò scherzosamente. "Non ti piace soltanto //guardare//". Rimarcò maliziosa l'ultima parola.

Bruce scivolò fuori da lei, ansante.

"La mia unica salvezza è che un lazo del genere Alfred non lo possiede". Le sorrise. "Hai ragione, siamo di più. Anche se sei tu ad avermi insegnato ad essere umano ".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s.


End file.
